How You Remind Me
by AliceJasper28
Summary: Songfic to How You Remind Me (Avril Lavigne cover). Lisanna's thoughts on how she'll be alone forever until she gets comfort from an unexpected person. After time-skip, before the Grand Magic Games.


**How You Remind Me**

**Summary: Songfic to How You Remind Me (Avril Lavigne cover). Lisanna's thoughts on how she'll be alone forever until she gets comfort from an unexpected person. After time-skip, before the Grand Magic Games. **

**Mystery male until the end so keep reading if ya wanna know who it is ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

_**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling **_

Lisanna stared up at the star filled sky. No one had noticed her absence in the guild that day, they were busy celebrating Gajeel and Levy's new relationship. She would've been there to support her friends but she had felt alone in the room full of people.

She _always _felt alone. No matter who was with her she felt empty.

She felt useless, lost and most of all lifeless.

_**This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am **_

Whenever she thought no one was looking a sad look would grace her features, he noticed. He didn't know what to do but watch as she slowly died inside. He'd always wondered why she looked so alone when she had her whole family with her.

_**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking **_

She'd been walking through the forest letting her tears fall loose. She saw the looks the pinkette would give the blonde, she saw the light blush that appeared when they held hands and how they were always close to each other. Subtlety wasn't Natsu and Lucy's strong point she noted. It felt like someone had punched a whole through her chest when Natsu gave Lucy _that_ smile, that special smile he used to save for her. She was happy for her friends but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

She collided with his firm chest.

"Sorry," His **(A/N: Mystery man to save any confusion)** apology caught her off guard. She hid her face and mumbled a "It's ok" before running away.

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
"Are we having fun yet?" **_

She'd wake up to nightmares of Acnologia and Edolas. It worried her siblings but she brushed it off saying she was fine and it was nothing she couldn't handle. Whenever she came in with the dark circles under her eyes, he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he knew better than to do that just yet.

_**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you **_

She doubted Natsu remembered her confession or even understood it, when she was 13 she confessed she loved Natsu but he brushed it off grinning and saying he loved her to since they were nakama it almost broke her heart, until Mirajane reassured her that someday he would understand. She often visited their little house where they raised Happy. She often sat in front of the grave Natsu had created for her, speaking to the girl from back then.

_**This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**_

There were moments when she was happy and could smile easily but they didn't last longer than a day. He loved seeing her smile and hated when the fake one returned.

_**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking **_

"Is everything ok Lisanna?" Erza asked one day worried for the young girl.

"Everything's fine Erza, what makes you ask?" Lisanna lied smoothly, she was used to it.

"You seem down is all, let me know if you ever need help with anything," Erza smiled warmly and turned to break up yet another fight of Natsu and Gray's.

Lisanna doubted it, doubted anyone could heal the broken girl.

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down  
And to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?" **_

She chose the mission hoping to clear her head, she didn't think she'd encounter a dark mage.

"Having fun yet sweetheart?" The mage taunted. Lisanna glared at the mage, struggling to control her breathing that was coming out in short pants. _This is it_ she thought _this is how I'm going to die?_

Her conscious was slowly fading when she heard his gruff voice yell her name. Before she could blink the dark mage was taken out and he was holding her in his arms begging her to stay with him.

_**This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am **_

Her siblings were worried sick while she was recovering. He visited when she was asleep, and told her things he probably wouldn't of said if she were awake.

One night when he thought she was asleep, she heard him murmur "I miss the old you, the one full of life. You may think nobody notices but I do. Idiot." The last part he said affectionately whilst stroking her hair.

_**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking**_

After that night she started to feel like her old self again, she could smile easier, laugh better. He wondered what the sudden change was but didn't complain, nor did he complain when she insisted on going on missions with him. He faked being annoyed although inside he was smiling.

_**I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?" **_

"Your cute when you blush," Lisanna giggled at the blushing man.

"Sh-shut up!" He scowled still blushing.

"Ok I'm sorry" Lisanna smiled hugging him.

"You better be," He grunted automatically wrapping his arms around her.

"Love you Laxus," She sighed contently.

"Love you too Lis," Laxus replied kissing her lips gently.

_**Are we having fun yet?**_

**So it was Laxus! Yeah, I'm not sure if I hid that very well haha. This came from a depressed part of me I guess. Hope you liked it. **

**Review please!**


End file.
